A Tribute to Ms Figg
by use2b2t2
Summary: Ms Figg (Ruth Solomon)was a prolific writer concerning Harry Potter. Especially her favorite pairing of HG/SS. My tribute to her and ask FanFiction not to pull this down for a week or two. Please look her up on youtube or read her awesome 112 stories. RIP 7/21/2015 M on some of the stories referenced in my story. What are your favorite stories? Pleas review and list your fav story
1. Chapter 1

Tribute to Ms. Figg

PSSST! The disembodied voice hissed out .

Severus, one never to sleep lightly immediately casted a Lumos, wand in hand and looked around his bed chambers for a person that hissed" Pssst…."

"Reveal yourself!" He snarled out, waking Hermione in the process.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, noticing Severus's wand in his hand, light casting from it, then grabbed her wand from underneath her pillow and held it out in case Severus need back up.

The disembodied voice spoke out. "Please put your wands away. This is Use2b2t2."

Severus continued to hold his wand out, frowning for a moment.

"You're a Fanfiction author!" He snarled out, lowering his wand a bit.

"I am. I wanted to inform you that Ms. Figg has passed away to the Veil"

"I have not heard of her passing." Hermione spoke, pulling the covers around her.

Suddenly the black raven Raucous arrived and landed on Severus's chest. The bird cawed out sadly, rubbing a black beak against said wizard's check.

Severus touched the tears that dripped from the raven onto his cheek. "I know Raucous, I just found out from…who are you again?"

The Fanfiction author replied. "Me. Use2b2t2."

"And who are you to her?" Severus snarled out and turned to Hermione, "Let's get dressed."

Hermione moved her wand in a certain movement and Severus found himself dressed in his normal teaching robes.

He stood up from the bed, motioning Hermione to join him, moving out of the bedroom and into his study.

Use2b2t2: "Are you both settled now?"

Severus sat on the sofa and wrapped an arm around Hermione grunting as Raucous sat on a perch in the study.

Use2b2t2 continued. "Ms Figg was my mentor. When I began to write fanfiction she told me to incorporate and write what I was used to. Kinda my life so I wrote "Severus Snape Tackles Technical Support." I work Tech Support after all. My first story."

Severus snarled out. "I remember that one! The hateful on hold music and transfers!"

Hermione giggled.

Severus turned to her. "I won in the end"

Hermione replied. "Yes you did, but I remember Ms Figg "The Ring?" You screamed SEX even in a quasi death."

"Hmmm.." Severus replied. "Remember "Dark Lady"? You were not a very nice witch."

Hermione kissed his check. "No, but how do you explain the "Bang" series? You were not a nice wizard."

"Everyone knows I'm not a nice wizard. Ms. Figg wrote me appropriately." Severus murmured, holding a hand out and a bottle of Firewhiskey and two shot glasses flew into his hand.

Suddenly Adam Sweetmeats appeared. "Oh still yummy after all this time!"

Serverus bristled as Hermione intervened "Now Adam…"

Adam flustered looking at Severus's crotch. "Is it still the same? When in "Love Bites?"

Severus smirked. "Just ask her." Pointing to Hermione.

Hermione politely ignored the conversation of the two wizards.

"Do you remember "The Final Goodbye?" Hermione asked Severus.

"How could I forget?!" Severus snarled out. "She teased us, and then kept on writing about us,"

"Ms Figg had so many stories." Hermione murmured, sipping the glass of Firewhiskey Severus poured for her.

Use2b2t2 interrupted. "Ruth wrote 112 stories. She liked Ron Bashing."

Severus spoke. "Ahh yes. "

All of a sudden a ghost swopped in.

"Helloo Severus!"

Severus found Ruth looking at him in glee.

"Ohh noo!"

Ms Figg Cackled and followed him through the door.


	2. Epilogue Ruth

Update: As long as youtube is around, we can see Ruth.

A lot of you have asked me about particulars in Ruth's death and if I had any information about The Burning Pen.

Yes The Burning Pen is no longer active (I cry, as my daughter would say).

Unfortunately, no information on her passing.

However, she did have a youtube channel and it is still up.

Look up solomru.

There you will find many videos about her dog Scooby and several Severus Snape videos.

I hope this helps everyone. It helped me to remember who she was.


End file.
